bigtimerushfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Paralyzed
Paralyzed (en español: Paralizado) es una canción del grupo pop estadounidence Big Time Rush. Conforma la cancion Nº14 de su album Elevate y hace su Debut en el episodio Big Time Rocker. Sipnosis La canción trata sobre como se siente uno al ver pasar un Chico/a lindo que te guste pero al querer hacer slBIGTIMERUSHPARALYEDZ algo no podemos en este caso estamos como dice la canción Paralizados. Episodio Una nueva chica llamada Lucy Stone llega a Palm Woods. Lucy es una atractiva joven rockera de 18 años. Carlos y James se interesan en ella, por lo que intentan conquistarla de distintas y divertidas formas, y le prohíben a Kendallpue dsj ld ccalors sksndklemdow 181 cosa con ella. Cuando Lucy reconoce que los chicos son la banda Big Time Rush dice que su música es "linda". Kendall, enloquecido, va a Roque Records para quejarse con Gustavo sobre por qué no tienen música de Rock. Gustavo les muestra su nueva canción llamada Pair of Eyes (Par de ojos), pero Kelly y Kendall dicen que esa canción no es de Rock. Kelly, Gustavo y Kendall se unen para demostrarle a Lucy que Big Time Rush sí sabe cómo rockear. Mientras tanto, Carlos y James están determinando quién será el novio de Lucy, pero ella no está interesada en ninguno de los dos. Por otra parte, Logan ayuda a Camille con un papel que consiguió en una película sobre espías. Sin embargo, cuando la cámara de Palm Woods captura a Camille robando el dinero de la administración, deben hacer un plan para devolverlo. Cuando el lugar se llena de policías, Logan y Camille aparentan hacer un supuesto arresto al ladrón del dinero. Cada vez que los chicos veían a Lucy se quedaban "paralizados"; así, Kendall llamó a la nueva canción Paralyzed en lugar de Pair of Eyes. VideoClip thumb|right|335 px|ParalyzedEl video son basicamente los 4 conformantes de la banda Big Time Rush antando esta canción sobre un camion estacionado deteniendo el trafico LetrLetra Original (Inglés): You, you walked into the room On a Friday afternoon That's when I saw you for the first time And I was paralyzed I had a million things to say But none of them came out that day 'Cause I was never one of those guys That always had the best lines Time stops ticking My hands keep shaking And you don't even know that I try to speak but you got me tongue-tied I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind I'd make a move if I had the guts to But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed Now I learned a lot from my mistake Never let a good thing slip away I've had a lot of time to look back And my only regret is Not telling you what I was going through You didn't even know that I try to speak but you got me tongue-tied I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind I'd make a move if I had the guts to But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed As the years go by I think about you all the time If I get the chance I hope I won't be paralyzed Paralyzed by you You walked into the room On a Friday afternoon I try to speak but you got me tongue-tied I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed (You got me paralyzed) I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind I'd make a move if I had the guts to But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed (You got me paralyzed) Paralyzed, paralyzed (You got me tongue tied) Paralyzed, paralyzed (Now I'm frozen inside) Paralyzed, paralyzed You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed.